Beauty and the Beast ON HOLD
by EremikaHaven
Summary: After her father is kidnapped by a giant beast, Mikasa takes his place. But after this beast saves her life from wolves, and even helps her heal from a grave injury, slowly she's able to see the humanity passed the beast, who was once a human himself. Eren must learn to love in order for the curse to be broken...and Mikasa must love him. Please read and review, no flames, thanks!
1. Captured

**Author's Note: First I wanna say I'm so sorry for the late updates. On March 13th, my cat Hannibal passed away. He had heart failure, and we had to take him to the vet to be put down. He was around 17 years old. If that wasn't enough, I got a nasty sinus infection, and couldn't even breathe. Even though I'm better, my top lip is so RAW from blowing my nose its insane. I went to see 2017 Beauty and the Beast on the 18th, and I fell in LOVE with it, and got the idea for this. ALSO, HUGE head's up! Since Red String is SO long, I decided to edit the 50th chapter, and end it. It went on for 50 chapters, and as much as I love it, I really needed to end it. But there will be many more Eremika fanfics to come, including this one.**

It was a cold night. A violent, deadly blizzard raged on through the forest. But a warm light broke through the storm. A light from the windows of a marvelous castle.

The castle sat alone in the middle of the forest. There was music, and dancing and laughter inside. The entrance hall was filled with people dancing, and music playing.

Sitting near the band was a small Shiba Inu dog, resting on a fancy pillow. Despite the celebration and excitement, the prince of the castle sat bored on his throne.

Wearing a tan long sleeved shirt and dark pants, the dark brown haired teenager frowned, seeming almost annoyed with the party honoring his birthday.

His green eyes glanced up towards the stairs, as if wanting to escape it.

Suddenly, the castle doors flung open and a burst of cold wind and snow flew in. People gasped, as the music stopped, and candles were blown out from the wind, darkening the room.

"What is this?", the prince sneered as he got up. "Let us handle it, Prince Eren!", a man insisted, but the prince ignored his servant, approaching the hooded figure standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?", he demanded, agitated.

"Please sir...I offer you a rose in exchange from the bitter cold", the old hag offered, holding a red rose.

The prince scoffed, even mildly amused.

"What makes you honestly think I'd let an old peasant into my castle?", he asked. The old hag did not reply.

"Armin, have her removed", Eren demanded. "Yes sir...", right before the blonde guy could, the old hag glared at them.

In a burst of light, her cloak fell off, and she suddenly appeared as a beautiful woman.

The prince's eyes grew wide, taking several steps back with the people. "An enchantress!", Armin exclaimed.

There was another burst of light, and suddenly an explosion in the entrance hall. Several people were thrown back. And then...they were transformed into household objects.

Armin became a candle stick, another servant became a clock, and another a teapott. The dog became a foot rest.

They all starred in horror, as something else stood in their prince's place. A large monster stood to its feet. It looked human, but it stood 15 meters tall, with pointed ears, and hideous teeth, and a heavily muscled body.

His eyes remained the only same part, his hair a bit long. He clenched his fists, and roared loudly, as it echoed across the land.

"Until you can learn to love someone other than yourself, you shall forever remain...a beast", the Enchantress spoke.

The Enchantress wiped the memories of the kingdom's people, and enchanted the red rose. When the last petal falls, the prince shall remain a beast forever.

 _Five Years Later..._

It was a beautiful morning in the small town. Women hurried to the markets, while children hurried to school. Men handled horses, while the elderly did laundry and gossiped.

One small home sat closer to a hill, and the door opened. A young girl stepped out. She had beautiful pale skin, dark blue eyes, and short but feminine black hair.

She ran her hand through her black hair, feeling the wind breezing through it.

She smiled, and hurried off to the church. "There she goes, that girl is strange...", a woman whispered.

"She's always reading", another mentioned. "Nothing normal about it", the other stated.

"She's beautiful yes, but what she has in looks she lacks in sense", another woman whispered.

Mikasa ignored the whispers and gossip, as she entered the small church. "Good morning, Mikasa!", the pastor greeted kindly.

Aside from her father, the pastor was the only person in the village who showed kindness towards Mikasa.

"Good morning, have you got any new books in?", asked Mikasa curiously, as she approached the small shelf of limited books.

"I'm afraid not. After all you're the only one interested in them", the pastor replied.

"That's all right, I'll burrow this one again", Mikasa took Romeo and Juliet off the shelf.

After she left the church, she walked through the village reading the book. She stopped in front of the stables, petting her father's horse. The brown horse nuzzled her hand affectionately.

"Philippe, do you think I'm strange?", Mikasa asked softly. The horse nuzzled her again.

"Well you ARE talking to a horse, but that doesn't blind me of your beauty", a voice came. Mikasa groaned annoyed, and looked to see Jean approaching her.

He dismounted his black horse, walking over.

"Mikasa, why don't you have dinner with me tonight?", he offered. Mikasa frowned at him, unimpressed. She rolled her eyes, and tucked her book under her arm, walking off.

"Ouch!", Marco commented, Jean's friend. "Hate to break the obvious to ya buddy, but she's not into you", Marco said.

"Now Marco, it's the ones who play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey", Jean pointed out.

A group of random girls swooned over Jean, but he ignored them.

"I will make Mikasa my wife, it will just take some effort is all", Jean boasted, as he got on his horse.

Mikasa returned home, and as she entered she saw her father was working on a music box, sitting at the table. Mikasa held her book to her chest, looking down.

"Father...", she approached the table. "Oh, welcome back Mikasa", her father smiled, as he concentrated.

"Father do you think I'm odd?", asked Mikasa, sitting beside him. "Odd? My daughter? Who said such a thing?", her father asked worriedly.

Mikasa shrugged. "I am a little odd, father. I read a lot, I talk to the horses, and I even am much physically stronger than the other women", she pointed out.

"Nonsense. Those villagers are the odd ones", her father insisted. He got up, and went to drag a large heavy crate over full of tools.

Seeing him struggle, Mikasa lifted it up with ease, and set it on the table. The table creaked from how heavy the crate was.

"Thank you my dear", her father said. Mikasa was always quite strong, despite only being a 135 lb 19 year old girl.

Mikasa sat back down. "Please...tell me one more thing about her", she suddenly said. Her father hesitated, a grim look in his eyes.

Mikasa's mother had died when Mikasa was just a baby. Her father never told her how she died. All Mikasa knew was that her father loved her mother very much, and grieved for her every day.

"Your mother was stubborn. Just like you", her father smiled.

That afternoon, her father got onto the carriage, their horse hooked up to it. "I'll be back in three days from the market", he stated.

"Be careful", Mikasa said. "I always am", her father assured. Mikasa nodded, she petted Philippe, and stood back. The horse neighed, and began trotting away, pulling the carriage.

Mikasa walked back towards the house, when she heard another horse neigh. She glanced behind her, seeing Jean riding his horse toward her.

Mikasa frowned, annoyed. Jean was known for being full of himself. He was also rude, and obsessed with hunting.

"Mikasa, wonderful day, isn't it?", Jean asked, dismounting his horse. "Not much different from any other day here, Jean", Mikasa replied coolly.

"That's what I love about you Mikasa, you're smarter than all the other girls", Jean grinned.

"Jean, don't you have some poor defenseless animal to go kill?", Mikasa asked coldly.

"Mikasa, I'm heartbroken!", Jean exclaimed. "Especially since I came to you with a very important question", he added.

"And what would that be?", asked Mikasa, annoyed.

"Marry me Mikasa!", Jean proposed. Mikasa turned finally to look at him. "Have you lost your mind?", she asked him.

"Not at all! My mind's never been clearer than it has today! We'll even get a nice place for your uh...mildly deranged father", Jean added.

Mikasa glared. "Are you being serious?", she asked him. "Yes I am", Jean replied, leaning closer to her.

They looked into each other's eyes, and Jean felt excitement.

But just as he was expecting a kiss, Mikasa suddenly kneed him hard in the balls. "OW!", Jean collapsed onto his knees, grimacing in pain.

"That was for calling my father crazy. I would NEVER marry you, Jean", Mikasa growled. She turned, and entered her home, slamming the door shut.

"Well, forget her! Come on Jean, she's not worth it", Marco said. "Quiet Marco! I will have Mikasa as my wife...", Jean growled.

Deep in the woods, Philippe walked through pulling the carriage. "Hurry along Philippe, we want to get there before dark", Mr. Ackerman urged the horse.

He checked his map again, and saw the turn up ahead. "Hurry along", he said, as the horse went a bit faster.

Just as they were about to take the turn, a crash of lightening came from the sky. Philippe neighed fearfully, standing on her hind legs, as the lightening struck a large tree.

"Easy, Philippe! Easy girl!", Mr. Ackerman pulled the reins back, trying to calm the horse.

The tree collapsed, blocking their path. Mr. Ackerman saw where the tree was standing, there was a hidden path. Philippe counted her hoof, on edge.

"We got no choice, let's go", he urged the horse down the hidden path.

As they walked down the unknown dark path, the air turned cold. Freezing in fact, and snow was seen. "Snow in June...?", Mr. Ackerman noticed, alarmed.

The horse neighed anxiously, but continued forward. Snow covered the ground, and snowflakes fell gently.

It was as if they entered a whole new world. Philippe suddenly haulted, snorting. "What's wrong, girl?", asked Mr. Ackerman.

They suddenly heard a loud, echoing howl. Mr. Ackerman looked up on the hill, and his eyes grew wide in horror.

A white wolf stood on the snowy hill, but it was large. Larger than any normal wolf. The size of a grizzly bear.

The wolf snarled, as others appeared. The horse neighed, and suddenly galloped. "Hurry Philippe!", Mr. Ackerman yelled fearfully.

The wolves chased them, and in the clearing they saw a gate. The horse went through it, and as soon as they did the wolves stopped.

Their paws skidded in the snow, but didn't dare cross the gate. They snarled, angrily, but then ran off back into the woods.

"That was close...I never knew wolves could grow that big", Mr. Ackerman stated, exhaling in relief. Philippe slowed down, panting.

Mr. Ackerman looked ahead of him, and his heart sunk. They were standing in the snowy courtyard of a large castle.

The castle was dark, and the towers touched the sky.

Mr. Ackerman got off the carriage, and untied Philippe from it. Hoping to get warmed up inside, Mr. Ackerman approached the front doors.

Just as he touched the door handle, a loud violent roar echoed. Philippe stood on her hind legs, neighing fearfully. The horse galloped away, frightened.

Mr. Ackerman turned to look, and he fell back, seeing the silhouette of a large monster. At first glance, the shadowy figure looked like a man, but it was much too large to be a man.

It snarled, its eyes glowing green as it towered over him.

"W-Wait please...!", Mr. Ackerman began, but the beast leaned down. It grabbed Mr. Ackerman with its large hand.

At the village, Mikasa sat on the grassy hill reading her book. She ran her hand through her black hair again, focused on her book.

She heard an urgent neigh in the distance. She glanced up, and to her shock it was Philippe. But the brown horse was not pulling a carriage.

"Philippe?!", Mikasa cried, getting to her feet. The horse was neighing urgently, covered in snow. Mikasa hurried over to her horse, and gripped the bridle.

"Philippe! What happened? Where's father?!", she asked fearfully, knowing something had to be wrong. The horse was extremely distressed.

Not wasting any time, Mikasa saddled the horse, and got on. "Take me to him", she ordered. The horse galloped towards the woods as Mikasa rode her.

Within no time, they were on the hidden path. Mikasa saw the castle ahead. She gripped the horse's reins, as they ran through the gate.

Not even thinking about the strange weather, Mikasa only worried for her father, her only remaining family.

She dismounted Philippe, and approached the front doors.

She took a deep breath, and then pushed them open. "Father?", she asked, her voice echoed throughout the empty castle.

She stepped inside. The entrance hall was dark, and it was cold inside. Like no one even lived here. It seemed abandoned.

"Look...a girl", a voice whispered. "What a beauty!", the voice exclaimed. "Quiet, you talking wax!", another voice snapped.

Mikasa's head turned sharply toward the direction of what she could have sworn was a voice.

"Who said that?", she demanded. But all she saw was a table with a candle and a clock. She must have been hearing things.

She lit the candle, lifting it up to see.

She walked slowly up the staircase. It was just as dark upstairs, if not darker. Again, no one. But she remained cautious.

As she walked up another flight of stairs, she suddenly heard a sound. Coughing. "Father!", Mikasa recognized his voice, and followed the direction of the noise.

It led her to a dungeon room. "Mikasa!", Mr. Ackerman cried, seeing her hurry in. He was in a prison cell.

"Father! What happened to you?!", cried Mikasa as she hurried to the bars, setting the candlestick down. "No time to explain, you must get out of here Mikasa!", her father demanded urgently.

"What?! I have to get you out of here!", Mikasa cried.

"NO! Mikasa, you have to LEAVE! Before he comes back...!", her father said urgently.

Suddenly, the entire room shook. Dust fell from the ceiling and walls. A low snarl was heard from the darkness, as the room continued to shake.

Mikasa looked into the darkness, but she only saw a large pair of green glowing eyes.

"Who are you?!", a monstrous angry voice snarled from the darkness.

"I've come for my father!", Mikasa replied, bravely. "He is MY prisoner now", the voice growled.

"Then let me take his place!", Mikasa requested. "Mikasa, NO!", her father yelled fearfully.

"I already lost your mother, I won't lose you too!", her father yelled urgently. "Father, I'm stronger than you!", Mikasa said back.

The creature hidden in the darkness growled loudly. Mikasa could feel hot air from just the monster breathing normally. It blew through her black hair.

"You would take his place?", the voice asked, sounding surprised...even confused.

"Of course...he's my father", Mikasa replied.

"You must understand...you will remain my prisoner forever", the hidden creature growled. Mikasa gripped her father's hand through the bars.

She focused hard, but couldn't see the creature in the darkness. There was a skylight in the room.

It was the brightest room she's seen yet in this castle.

"Come into the light...", she said. The creature hesitated. When suddenly the room shook again. Mikasa staggered back from how much the room shook as the beast walked forward.

Emerging out of the darkness was a large face. It looked human at first glance, but it had pointed ears, horrid teeth, and long brown hair.

Because the beast was so large, it was on its hands and knees to fit in the dungeon without his head hitting the ceiling.

It looked like an animal walking like that. It's glowing green eyes starred right into Mikasa's dark blue eyes, glaring.

Mikasa's heart sunk at the beast, she even gasped.

But the beast's eyes stopped glowing, and looked quite human. "Mikasa, no!", her father yelled fearfully.

Mikasa swallowed hard, taking deep breaths. "I'll take his place", she said. The beast growled lowly, and opened the cell door. Mikasa hurried in, embracing her father.

"Don't do this, Mikasa!", her father pleaded.

"I'll escape...I promise", Mikasa assured him, she threw him out of the cell, and closed herself in.

The beast snarled, and grabbed her father. Her father easily fit in the beast's fist, as he carried him out.


	2. The West Wing

Mikasa sat in the cold, dark cell. She hugged her knees to her chest, deep in thought. At the very least...her father was safe. But still..she couldn't stay here. She had to figure a way out.

But at the same time so many questions went through her mind. But the most loudest one was...what WAS that beast?

It was unlike anything she ever saw. He looked like a giant, but appeared to be intelligent. It didn't have fur, but it roared like an animal.

How is it no one else has found this castle before? And if he was so vicious, why hasn't he come to the village to attack?

The cell door suddenly creaked opened, startling Mikasa. She stood up, expecting to see the beast.

"We apologize for the master's rudeness. His social skills have really been bad the passed five years", a voice spoke from around the corner.

It was gentle, and a hint of a Swedish accent.

"Who's there?", Mikasa asked carefully. "Do not be afraid, come on out", the voice said.

"But I'm his prisoner...", Mikasa argued. "Oh come now, he's just in a bad mood. We can't treat you in such a savage way", the voice replied.

Mikasa slowly stepped out, and look around the corner. No one was there, just the candle stick. She looked around, confused.

"Hello!", the candle stick suddenly greeted. Mikasa froze, starring in shock, "Now don't be frightened...", the candle stick started nervously.

"You...you can talk?", asked Mikasa, as she reached for anything to grab.

"Well of COURSE he can talk! Armin never shuts up!", suddenly a talking clock came up the steps.

"Come on Cogsworth, we may be objects but it doesn't mean we cannot speak", Armin pointed out. Mikasa grabbed a large metal object, and slammed it down on the candle.

The candle yelled in surprise and pain.

"You pack quite the punch! Very strong girl indeed, the master has his work cut out for him!", Armin exclaimed, as he got back up.

"What are you?!", Mikasa demanded, freaked out.

"We apologize if we alarmed you...but just please follow us. We'll show you to a much more comfortable room", Armin offered. "I forbid it!", Cogsworth growled, but the talking candle stick ignored the agitated clock.

Mikasa decided to follow them...a semi tour of this place could give her a better idea how to escape. If it wasn't for seeing the beast first, Mikasa would think she was dreaming upon seeing talking household objects.

"Right this way", Armin said, leading her up more stairs as they exited the dungeon.

They finally stopped at a room. Mikasa entered it, and it was a very large and beautiful bedroom. The bed was a king sized with curtains, there was a wardrobe, a desk with a mirror, and a large window.

"Not very fancy, but its comfortable", Armin stated.

Mikasa gazed at the room, in awe. She never saw anything like it. She blinked softly, looking at the live objects.

"Let us know if you need anything", Armin said, as he and the clock exited.

They seemed so strangely kind...the beast had to have been keeping them prisoner too. Of course it wouldn't explain why they were household objects.

Did the beast turn them into that? Would Mikasa wake up in the morning as a talking hairbrush? She shook her head...no that was crazy.

"I don't believe my eyes! It's a girl!", a voice cried, in delight. Mikasa jumped, but then saw it was the wardrobe.

"You talk too?", asked Mikasa approaching it. "Yes, of course! I can't believe there's a girl standing in this castle!", the wardrobe replied.

Mikasa glanced back at the bed. The bed curtains were extremely long, so were the sheets. "Thinking of leaving?", the wardrobe asked, noticing Mikasa's look.

"I can't stay here...", said Mikasa softly. "No, I suppose not. I'm not stopping you", the wardrobe said, with a sad tone.

Mikasa began to form the sheets and curtains into a rope, to climb down the tower. It was a long way down...but it was her only way out.

Downstairs, by the fireplace where the ceiling was high, the beast stomped back and fourth heavily.

"You gave her a ROOM?!", the beast roared angrily at the candlestick and clock.

"Oh come now, master! We couldn't keep her locked up in that cold dungeon! She would have froze to death!", Armin pointed out.

"She's a PRISONER!", the beast roared in the candle stick and clock's faces. The fire went out on the candlestick.

"Master, you must really work on your breath. Have you tried mints?", Armin asked. The beast snarled, and threw the candlestick aside by the back of his hand.

The candle stick hit the ground. "Master, I want you to know I was against this from the beginning!", the clock insisted, although the beast ignored him.

"Now look here! What if she is the one? The one who will break the spell? Haven't you thought of that yet?", asked Armin, getting up.

"Of course I have!", the beast snarled as he paced. The entire room shook from his weight.

"Well then why not ask her to dinner?", Armin suggested.

"Armin, have you lost your mind?! She'd never want dinner with me! Look at me!", the beast snarled angrily.

"I'd imagine she wouldn't want to have dinner with him since well...he kidnapped her", the clock muttered to Armin.

The beast growled. "All fair points here, but it doesn't hurt to try!", Armin pressed. The beast once against glared at the persistent candle stick.

"In case you haven't noticed I can't sit at a table!", he growled, standing 15 meters above the objects.

"Right, you could sit by the table though! These are things we can easily arrange!", Armin assured.

The beast growled, looking away. "Just try master...every day another petal falls off that rose", Armin pleaded.

The beast growled, he then took heavy steps forward. He was standing in the entrance hall, but since he was so tall, his head was over the staircase, where her room was.

He hesitated, and then gave a loud knock with his knuckle, since his fist would have just broke the entire door.

Mikasa froze, hearing the loud knock. She could tell by the dust falling from the ceiling it was the beast. He...knocked? She never thought he'd be that civil.

She had some curtains hanging out of the window.

"You will join me for dinner. That's NOT a request", the beast growled. The clock facepalmed. "Master, please! TRY to be a gentleman!", Armin pleaded.

Mikasa frowned, starring towards the door although not opening it.

"You've taken me as your prisoner, and you expect to have dinner with me? Are you insane?", she asked, dumbfounded.

The beast growled, shaking furiously. "Master, please! Control the temper!", Armin begged.

"That's right! I have taken you as my prisoner, so you'll do as I say!", the beast yelled back.

"I'd rather starve than have dinner with you!", Mikasa yelled back out, glaring, standing firm. "Oh my she's a feisty one...", Armin commented.

The beast snarled, shaking furiously. "Fine! Then STARVE!", his voice turned into a roar, as his eyes suddenly glowed green.

He stomped back towards the fireplace. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!", he ordered. Armin and Cogsworth remained silent, watching as the beast stormed outside.

"Well that could have gone better...", Cogsworth commented.

The beast climbed up a tower on the outside of his castle, and leaped into an opened room. It was the tallest tower in the castle. A red glowing rose sat on a lonely circle table. And a mirror was beside it. The beast growled, and carefully lifted the tiny mirror with his fingers.

He laid it in the palm of his hand.

"Show me the girl", he growled. The mirror suddenly showed an image of Mikasa in her room. She was leaning against the door.

He growled, setting the mirror down.

Inside her room, Mikasa got up, continuing to create rope out of the curtains, when the door opened. She looked, to see a cart role in. Sitting on it was a teapot.

"Way to hold your ground dearie, I never heard anyone stand up to the master like that before", the teapot spoke.

"Is he holding all of you prisoner here too?", asked Mikasa, as she ran her hand through her black hair.

"The master isn't as horrible as he appears, sweetie. He has a temper, no doubt. But he's not the one holding us here", the tea pot replied softly.

"Then what is?", asked Mikasa. "The master is a prisoner like us. He isn't what he appears to be..", the teapot said.

Mikasa looked away, starring towards the window. "You plan to leave?", asked the teapot.

Mikasa didn't answer, biting her lip. "Why don't you have some tea before you leave? I'm Mrs. Pots by the way", the teapot offered.

Mikasa sat on the edge of the bed, as the teapot poured hot tea into a small chipped teacup. "Hello, miss", the teacup spoke, it had the voice of a child.

Mikasa lifted the teacup up. "Some of you are children?", she asked surprised. "Afraid so", Chip replied, as Mikasa took a sip.

"You really shouldn't leave though...you'll be attacked by wolves", Chip warned. "I can handle a few wolves on my own", Mikasa assured them.

"But the wolves out there are HUGE!", Chip tried to explain. Mikasa didn't give it much thought...she figured wolves would look huge to a little teacup.

"Now Chip, the lady can handle herself. If she truly wants to leave, we can't stop her", Mrs. Pots said softly.

"He won't come to my village if I leave?", Mikasa asked worriedly. "No dearie. Trust me, he won't leave his castle", Mrs. Pots replied.

After they left, Mikasa finished creating the rope. But when she threw it down, it only reached halfway down.

There was no way she could jump from that far without at least breaking some bones.

She would have to find another way to escape. Mikasa sighed, leaning against the window. When was the last time she ate, she wondered.

Something about the welcoming attitude of the teapot and the candlestick gave her the courage, even the comfortableness to exit her room.

When she did, she saw no sign of the beast. She slowly walked down the stairs, and headed towards the kitchen area.

She heard lively chatter from the kitchen. "We can't do anything if she leaves, its as simple as that", Mrs. Pots said.

"But what if she can break the spell?!", Armin argued. Mikasa entered the kitchen. "Oh! Good evening!", Armin greeted.

"Nice to see you out of your room, dearie", Mrs. Pots said.

"Can we do anything for you?", asked Cogsworth. "Well...I guess I'm a bit hungry", Mikasa admitted.

"You hear that? Cogsworth, set the girl up a chair! Dust the table!", Armin said, excitedly.

"How long have you all been here?", Mikasa asked, as she sat down. "Far too long", Cogsworth replied. "Five years to be exact", Armin added.

"Know that as long as you're here you're allowed to explore any part of the castle", Armin added. "Except the West Wing", Cogsworth quick added.

"What's in the West Wing?", Mikasa asked. Maybe it was a place to escape? Yet...even though she kept wanting to escape, she found herself feeling more comfortable with these servants.

They seemed insanely happy to have her there. But it was a creepy feeling...it was very welcoming. And far more fun than she could ever have in her boring village.

A part of her...almost didn't want to leave. Aside from her father, it would just be the same days in the village, putting up with Jean's endless flirting, and the town gossiping behind her back.

"Never mind that! It's simply forbidden, that's all", Cogsworth replied.

"For now, be our guest!", Armin said cheerfully.

"I don't understand...you're all so kind and happy to see me. But the beast took me as prisoner...", Mikasa asked.

"We haven't had anyone to serve other than Master in a long time", Mrs. Pots explained.

"Not to mention someone to talk to other than him!", Cogsworth added.

"It can drive a person mad, living the same life, talking to the same people day after day", Armin said. Mikasa looked at him.

"I actually...know the feeling", she admitted.

In the village, far from there the pub was lit up and warm, filled with people. Jean sat by the fireplace, sulking.

"Jean come on, just get over her. She's not worth your time", Marco said, approaching him.

Jean ignored him. "There's other girls out there!", Marco pointed out. "None other like Mikasa. She's perfect in every way, Marco. Almost as perfect as me!", Jean said.

"That's right, no one's as perfect as you!", Marco agreed, feeding into his ego. "Which is why I can't understand it! What wouldn't she like about me?!", Jean asked, dumbfounded.

"Am I not strong enough for her? Brave enough? Handsome enough?", Jean asked. "You're all those things, Jean! Plus even better! Forget her, she doesn't know a good thing when she sees it", Marco assured him.

The doors to the pub suddenly flew open. "Please! Everyone! I need help!", Mr. Ackerman hurried in, looking horrified.

"What's up crazy, Ackerman? See your wife's ghost again?", a man asked rudely, snickering with others.

"No, please! It's my daughter! Mikasa's been taken!", Mr. Ackerman replied desperately. Jean looked up, his attention caught.

"Mikasa? Who took her?", he asked.

"A beast! A hideous...GIANT beast! It took her to his castle, in the forest!", Mr. Ackerman replied urgently.

Everyone starred at him, looking at the man like he had lost his mind. Then the room broke into laughter.

"A beast?! So giants are real now?", someone laughed. "Poor guy finally lost it", another chuckled.

"I'm NOT kidding around! It stood over 10 meters high! And it had these horrible teeth, and its ears were pointed! Kind of like an elf's!", Mr. Ackerman explained.

"So you're saying some overgrown elf took your daughter?", someone chuckled. "Now, now Mr. Ackerman even I have to believe you aren't this crazy", Jean spoke up, amused.

"I'm NOT crazy! You hunt for a living, Jean! Go hunt that thing, and save my daughter!", Mr. Ackerman pleaded.

"I'll tell you want, once you show me some type of proof, then I'll consider", Jean sneered.

They all laughed, entertained.

Back at the castle, a while after dinner Mikasa headed up the staircase. As she was about to enter her room, she paused.

The West Wing...why was it forbidden? She couldn't shake her curiosity. She walked toward it, and had to travel many steps up.

When she finally reached the top, she was in a tower. The tallest tower in the entire castle.

The room was dark, and there was dust everywhere. Mikasa looked to the left, to see a large part of the roof had been destroyed, creating a hole large enough for the beast to enter and exit out of.

As she walked further in, she saw a portrait on the wall. She once again ran her hand through her black hair, as she saw the painting had been slashed. The portrait had a couple, and a young boy. The boy had brown hair, and green eyes.

The boy, and the father were slashed in the painting, but the mother was not.

Mikasa looked closer at the boy in the painting. His eyes...those green eyes looked familiar to her.

She then glanced to her right, and saw a beautiful pink glow. She walked over, to see a lone circle table. On it was a red rose. But it was floating, and glowing.

It was under a glass case. It was strange to be surprised by an enchanted rose, after everything else Mikasa has seen here already.

Yet it was so beautiful looking. Mikasa very gently reached to touch the glass when suddenly, the entire tower shook violently.

Dust fell from the ceiling, as a loud roar was heard. The shaking of the tower caused Mikasa to lose her footing, as she fell back.

The beast snarled viciously. He ran over, towering over Mikasa.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!", he roared, his eyes glowing green, standing over the rose protectively.

"Nothing...!", Mikasa replied fearfully, backing up.

"GET OUT OF HERE! GO!", his voice transformed into a violent, echoing roar. The sound horrified Mikasa, as she got up, and hurried down the steps.

The beast snarled, panting heavily. He roared again, causing the entire tower to shake.

Mikasa ran out the front doors...she couldn't stay here any longer. She got on Philippe, and the horse galloped out the gate as they continued to hear the beast's roars.


	3. Injured

Philippe galloped urgently through the snowy forest as Mikasa held tightly onto the reins. Yes...they could do this. So far the beast wasn't chasing them.

They had to be close...the horse had been galloping for a while now. Mikasa kept looking behind her, but they seemed fine.

"Hurry, Philippe!", she urged the horse on as snow fell. The horse neighed, and suddenly came to a hault.

"Philippe, what's wrong?", asked Mikasa worriedly, the wind blowing through her black hair. The horse snorted nervously, backing up. "It's okay Philippe, its okay...", Mikasa petted the horse's neck.

The horse suddenly counted more, neighing fearfully. And at the same time, a loud snarl was heard. Mikasa looked up urgently, and saw a giant white wolf growling, baring its teeth at her.

Before she could even wonder how a wolf could get that big, ten more ran out from the trees at them. Philippe stood up on her hind legs, neighing anxiously, throwing Mikasa off.

But the snow was soft, Mikasa quickly got up unharmed, as she grabbed a thick log. The wolves all circled them, snarling viciously.

One snapped at her, but she hit it hard over the snout with the log. Philippe neighed fearfully, as the wolves continued to close in.

The white wolf snarled, and leaped down at Mikasa, its eyes glowing yellow.

It bit the log Mikasa held, pulling hard. Mikasa pulled back, gritting her teeth, when the wolf suddenly jerked its head to the side.

Since she was still holding onto the log, the force pulled Mikasa right off her feet, throwing her against a large rock, several feet away.

Her back hit the rock, causing her to cry out in pain.

But just as she was about to get up, the wolf slammed its heavy paw down on her chest hard. The wolf snarled, putting all his weight on her chest.

Suddenly, Mikasa screamed. A blood curdling scream of agony.

Mikasa felt a burning pain shoot up her ribs, the wolf was literally crushing her. She couldn't breathe, as pain continued to hit her like electric shocks.

She was hurt...bad. But she was in too much pain to know where.

The wolf snarled violently, its teeth inches from her face. It was about to bite her head, when suddenly a deafening roar echoed through the forest.

And something large slammed the wolf right off of her. The wolves growled, backing up. Mikasa coughed, wheezing and clutching her chest.

She looked up weakly, to see the beast. The Beast roared loudly, as the wolves attacked him. The wolves bit into the beast, but it didn't seem to phase him.

The beast threw the wolves off, slamming some into trees and rocks. The white wolf that attacked Mikasa snarled at the Beast, not seeming scared of him.

He bared his fangs, and leaped up at the Beast.

The beast grabbed the white wolf by its chest, lifting it high above him.

He then roared violently in the white wolf's face, his eyes glowing bright green.

The beast slammed the white wolf against a large rock, crushing its body. The wolf went limp instantly, its neck and back broken.

Mikasa's breathing was labored, as pain continued to shoot through her ribs. She could see the Beast was bleeding, as it walked towards her.

She suddenly felt herself slip to unconsciousness, too weak to stay awake.

The Beast growled softly, as it towered over Mikasa's limp form. He lifted her up, holding her in the palm of his hand.

She remained unconscious, as snow fell on her. Her black hair had snow in it, and she looked even paler than normal.

He gazed down at her, his eyes stopped glowing. They expressed...worry in them. He knew she was badly injured. He very gently lowered his head down to his hand, listening to make sure she was still breathing.

She was...but it was uneven breathing.

The beast held her in his hand, as he walked back to the castle, the blizzard raging on. Philippe followed closely behind.

When the castle doors opened, Armin and Cogsworth saw the Beast enter, covered in snow. He had bites and scratches on his arms and side.

"Master, where did you go?!", Armin asked urgently. "You're all cut up and frozen!", Cogsworth added.

"Never mind me. The girl's injured...", the beast replied.

"Oh good gracious!", Mrs. Pots cried, seeing Mikasa's limp form in the beast's hand.

"What on earth happened?", Armin asked, in shock. "The wolves...don't just stand there! Help her!", the beast ordered, growling.

Once they got Mikasa into her bed, Mrs. Pots poured cool water onto a cloth, which Cogsworth held.

He gently pressed it to her sweaty forehead. Mikasa's breathing remained labored, as she slept restlessly.

Her chest heaved rapidly. "She's hurt very bad...", Armin confirmed, worriedly.

"Will she recover?", the beast asked, standing outside the room. His voice was softer than usual.

"It doesn't look good, master. Her ribs are broken, and the girl contracted a fever from the cold...", Armin replied grimly.

"What are you saying?", the beast asked, glaring.

"I'm saying if her fever doesn't break soon, we could lose her...", Armin replied, looking down. The beast looked at Mikasa, as she remained unconscious.

"If you hadn't have lost your temper on her, none of this-", Cogsworth started.

"Cogsworth!", Armin cut him off, glaring.

"No...he's right", the beast suddenly said, in a grim tone. Armin's jaw dropped...his fire going out on his sticks in shock.

"W-What...?!", he stammered. "I said he's right. This is my fault...", the beast confessed, his tone grim.

He suddenly left, going up to the West Wing. "My word...did the master just...express guilt?!", Armin asked, in shock.

"You can't be too surprised, Armin. His mother died of a deadly fever...no wonder this is effecting him", Mrs. Pots said softly.

Mikasa coughed weakly, and Chip looked at her worriedly. "Mama...will she get better?", Chip asked the teapot worriedly.

"I'm afraid I don't know yet, Chip. The girl's in bad shape", Mrs. Pots replied softly.

Late that night, Armin remained lit on the nightstand. Mrs. Pots kept providing cool water, for Cogsworth to off and on wipe Mikasa's forehead.

It wasn't until late into the night, that the servants fell asleep. After they did, the room shook softly, as the beast approached the room. He entered, although had to stay crouched down, so his head didn't go through the ceiling.

He gazed down at Mikasa. His eyes were soft, as he gently stroked her hair with his finger.

"I'm sorry...", he whispered, as he sat down by her bed, keeping a close eye on her.

By morning, after the sun rose in the sky, Mikasa began to stir weakly. She didn't open her eyes yet. She felt extremely weak, and sore.

She didn't feel as warm though, but pain went through her chest, causing her to wince a bit. She forced her eyelids opened, and was surprised to see the Beast was sitting near her bed.

The top of his head was touching the ceiling, he was looking down. There was a look of deep sorrow in his eyes.

Mikasa's eyes softened...had he stayed by her side all night? It all came back to her...the wolves...and then the Beast. He saved her life.

And he brought her back here. He could have left her there to die, he could have just thrown her in a cell to die.

But he didn't. She was in the bed, being cared for.

She winced again, the pain getting a bit worse. She wasn't able to bite back a sound of pain, gritting her teeth.

The beast looked at her anxiously.

"You're awake...", he exclaimed. His voice was soft. Mikasa clutched at her chest, sitting up a bit. "Don't sit up, please...", the beast said softly.

Mikasa looked at him weakly. "You...saved my life", she said breathlessly.

The beast looked away. "You're awake! Thank goodness!", Armin cried. "Looks like your fever broke", Mrs. Pots said relieved.

"Have you all been taking care of me?", asked Mikasa. "All night, dearie", Mrs. Pots replied. Mikasa winced again.

"That would be your ribs, sweetie. Fractured badly. But you'll heal", Mrs. Pots added.

"We'll go bring you some breakfast! A spot of oatmeal and tea sound all right?", Armin asked. "That sounds fine", Mikasa replied weakly.

The household objects left. But as soon as they exited the room, they stayed in the hall, listening.

"I'm sorry", the beast muttered.

"What?", Mikasa blinked, shocked. Had she heard right? He was...apologizing?

"I said I'm sorry. It...was my fault this happened", the beast said, a bit louder.

Mikasa looked at him, she saw he was covered in bloody bites and cuts. He had an especially nasty bite on his wrist from one of the wolves. It would surely get infected left untreated.

The beast was still looking away from her. Mikasa clutched her chest, but managed to get out of bed. The Beast was in deep thought, when he suddenly felt a burning pain on his wrist.

He roared painfully, the sound echoing, as he winced. "What the?!", he saw Mikasa had placed a warm cloth on his bite, with medicine on it.

"Hold still! It's going to get infected", Mikasa insisted.

The Beast starred at her. "You shouldn't be out of bed", he growled. "Well you should have this treated", Mikasa pointed out.

"I'm fine, you're in worse shape than me", the beast growled. "Don't be so stubborn! This is a nasty bite", Mikasa snapped back.

The Beast looked at her. He growled. "It doesn't matter...you're free to go", he suddenly said. Mikasa blinked.

"What?", she asked, starring at him. "I...release you. You can go home", the Beast answered.

He closed his eyes, expecting her to hurry out. But he felt her apply the cloth to his wrist again. The Beast looked down at her.

"I...don't want to leave", Mikasa confessed.

"What?", the beast asked, confused.

"You saved my life...you took care of me all night. I couldn't leave you now...", Mikasa explained. The Beast's eyes softened, as he relaxed.

Mikasa continued to treat his bite, until it was wrapped. When she finished, she went to walk back to her bed.

Seeing her wince again, the beast gently lifted her up, and lay her down back in her bed, not wanting her to walk too much.

Mikasa looked at him...his eyes expressed such kindness so suddenly.

"Get some rest, Mikasa", the beast said softly. Mikasa was propped up against pillows. She pulled her blanket over her.

"Wait...", she said then, when he was about to leave. The beast looked at her.

"Tell me...what is your name?", Mikasa asked.

The Beast hesitated, but he looked at her. "My name...is Eren", he revealed.

He exited the room. Mikasa leaned back on her pillows. "Eren...", she mused. She...didn't want to leave. It didn't feel right to.

He saved her life, and was nursing her back to health.

Downstairs, while Mrs. Pots and the rest prepared oatmeal and tea, the beast sat by the fireplace, in deep thought.

"How about that, master! She doesn't want to leave!", Armin stated cheerfully. Eren looked away.

"Why the long face?! The girl is getting better, and she seems to like you now!", Armin said.

"She doesn't like me, Armin. Don't be a fool. Who could love this?", Eren growled, looking at his hands.

"She'll leave when her injury heals...", he sighed.

"Master, we got time to change her mind! Her injury won't heal for several weeks! We got time before the last petal falls!", Armin encouraged.

Eren looked away, the fire light reflecting in his green eyes.

When Mrs. Pots and Chip returned to Mikasa's bedroom, they brought in oatmeal and hot tea.

"I was wrong about him...", Mikasa said softly. "It's all right, child. Anyone would fear him at first", Mrs. Pots said.

"But I don't understand...why would he suddenly change?", asked Mikasa weakly. She took a sip of her tea.

"Well...you see, the master's mother died from a deadly fever when he was just a boy", Mrs. Pots explained.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "That's awful...", she cried. "Yes...the master loved his mother dearly. But his father on the other hand...", Mrs. Pots said.

Mikasa listened.

"The master's father was a horrid man. He abused the master, and even his mother. When the master's mother became ill, his father refused to treat her. He wanted her to die...", Mrs. Pots explained.

"That's why he took care of me...", Mikasa realized.

"For a long time, the master took after his father. His father raised him to be like him. But we all knew deep down he didn't want to be like his father", Mrs. Pots went on.

"What about your parents, Mikasa?", Chip asked.

Mikasa smiled softly. "I lived with my father. He's an inventor. My mother died, when I was just a baby. My father never told me how...", she replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, dear", Mrs. Pots said. Mikasa leaned back on the pillows after finishing eating. She whimpered slightly, rubbing her chest where it burned still.

"Take it easy, sweetie. That injury is far from healed. Get some rest", Mrs. Pots said softly.

Mikasa gave a small nod, trying to rest. Snow continued to fall outside the castle.


	4. Something There

Mikasa rested on the comfortable bed in her room. She wore a long, warm white nightgown. She was propped up on fluffy pillows, as the sun shined into the bedroom. It was late morning, things were quiet in the castle.

Mikasa rubbed her chest softly, the pain still there. She went to inhale but it ended in a small coughing fit.

"Breathe carefully, sweetie. That injury did a number on you", Mrs. Pots advised worriedly, as her cart wheeled into the room.

Mikasa took easy breaths, sighing weakly. "How are you feeling?", asked Mrs. Pots. "I've been better...", Mikasa confessed.

She hated being so useless. It was not her idea of fun to be stuck in bed all the time. "Be patient, and you'll be back on your feet soon enough", Mrs. Pots assured.

Mikasa sat up carefully, running her hand through her black hair. "Tell me...why are all of you like this? And what is that rose in the west wing?", she asked.

"I suppose there's no sense keeping it from you anymore", Mrs. Pots sighed.

"The rose in the West Wing is enchanted. You see, we were all cursed five years ago. The Master's cruel behavior towards an enchantress in disguise led to this", Armin explained.

"Every day a new petal falls, and we become less human", he added grimly.

"What happens when the last petal falls?", asked Mikasa worriedly. "The Master remains a beast forever...and we become lifeless nick nacks", Armin answered.

Mikasa looked down softly. "There must be something someone can do to break it...", she said. The candlestick and teapot exchanged anxious glances.

They couldn't come out and just say she had to fall in love with Eren. Mikasa was far too injured to be placed under such pressure.

But they knew it was the only way now.

But despite the way things were going, Eren remained in great doubt. There was no way such a beautiful girl would fall in love with such a hideous beast.

After the servants left, the room softly shook. Mikasa looked, to see Eren entering.

"How are you feeling?", he asked.

"I've had better days...but I'll live", Mikasa replied softly. Eren sat beside her bed, the top of his head touching the ceiling.

Mikasa blinked, noticing his fist was closed. "What's that in your hand?", she asked curiously.

"Oh...um...I figured you might be bored...", he opened it, holding it out to her. There were three books resting on his large palm.

Mikasa's eyes lit up, as she took the books. "I've...never read any of these", she said.

"Is...that a good thing?", asked Eren softly.

"Yes...my village barely has any books, and I've read them all", replied Mikasa giving a soft smile, as she opened one of the books.

"So...you like to read then?", Eren said. "I love it...what about you?", asked Mikasa. Eren blinked. The large beast looked confused...even shocked he was asked such a normal question.

Like he was a normal person.

"I...well...I didn't do much reading as a kid, but...I could give it another try", he replied.

Mikasa turned to the first page. "Can you read the first sentence?", she asked.

Eren hesitated, as he looked down at the page. "Let's see..um...", he squinted, struggling. He sighed then. "You don't know how to read...?", Mikasa realized.

"My father never taught me...", Eren replied sheepishly. Mikasa smiled. "I'll teach you then", she decided.

Eren watched, as Mikasa read the words aloud. "The night was foggy, and humid. The forest was dark, and the only sound were the small creatures of the night. Owls hooted, while crickets chirped in the near by pond...".

After reading for about an hour, Mikasa had drifted to sleep. She was exhausted, Eren could see that. He gently removed the book from her hand, placing it beside her on the bed.

Mikasa slept soundly, breathing softly. Eren gently tucked her in, using his fingers to lift the blanket over her body.

"She looks peaceful", Armin commented, entering. Eren looked down.

"I want to do something for her...something special", he said. "The girl loves to read...I think we have just the thing", Armin smiled.

The following day, Mikasa was still in bed, reading the second book now. Eren entered the room. "How are you feeling?", he asked worriedly.

Mikasa did a gesture with her hand, meaning so-so. "I have something for you", Eren said then. Mikasa blinked.

"Just trust me...", Eren held his large hand out. Mikasa climbed into it. Eren carried her softly out of the bedroom.

He moved slowly, holding his hand so intensely still. Mikasa could feel how tense it was, he didn't want to drop her or hurt her.

Mikasa felt safe in his hand though. She was totally relaxed. Eren pushed a set of double doors opened with his finger, and went inside. Mikasa looked up, and her breath was taken away.

It was the most largest and magnificent library she ever saw. There were thousands...no, millions of books.

"It's so beautiful...!", she cried, nearly speechless, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"It's yours", Eren stated. "What..?!", Mikasa cried. "As long as you live here, this is your library", Eren repeated.

Mikasa's eyes lit up, gazing around at all the books.

"Have you read any of them?", she asked curiously, forgetting for a second he still couldn't read well, too excited.

Eren chuckled. "No, some of them are in Greek", he admitted. Mikasa gave a soft laugh back, smiling. Eren felt color reach his cheeks...she never smiled like that at him before.

It was a beautiful smile.

"You're still too injured to climb the ladder...so...", Eren then raised his hand up high. Mikasa cried out in surprise, but it was quickly followed by laughter as she sat in the palm of his hand.

"Take your pick", Eren said. Mikasa looked at all the books on the high shelf. She didn't know where to start, so she just grabbed ten random ones.

Eren smiled softly, seeing her excitement.

After Mikasa brought down dozens of books, she was sitting on a soft window seat, with pillows for her back.

Eren set a table by her to set the books on, making it easy for her to reach.

"I'm sure you must have friends in the village who read with you...", Eren said, as Mikasa read a drama/history book.

"Actually no. The villagers think a girl has no business reading books", Mikasa replied.

Eren blinked, looking at her.

Mikasa sighed. "Or riding horses, or working out, or really anything in general", she let out a small rant.

"Your village sounds ridiculous", Eren admitted.

"It really is...if I'm not having to listen to other women gossip about me, I'm dodging Jean's horrid flirting", Mikasa said.

"Jean?", Eren raised his eyebrows. "Just some rude guy in my village who's obsessed with me. He says I'm beautiful, but then calls my father crazy", Mikasa explained.

Eren watched her as he listened. "You are beautiful...", the words escaped his lips before he could stop himself, and he instantly turned red.

Mikasa blinked, blushing herself. "What...?", she asked. Had she heard him right?

Eren turned even redder. "Nothing! Nothing at all! I...um...I'll go see what's taking the servants so long on lunch...!", he clumsily stumbled, knocking down a book shelf over top of himself.

"Are you okay...?!", Mikasa asked, both alarmed and a bit amused, still blushing.

"Fine!", Eren replied, as he hurried out of the library. Mikasa sat there, blushing, and even smiling. He was so cute when he got nervous.

She froze then...cute? It really was true...never to judge a book by its cover. Only a few days ago, she would have never seen Eren as cute.

Just a few days ago, she only saw him as a vicious beast who captured her father. But now...there was something sweet...almost kind.

Mikasa looked out the window, seeing all the snow outside.

After about a week, she was well enough to go outside. She wore a dark pink coat, as she stepped out onto the soft snow.

Eren followed her, keeping a protective eye on her. It was so strange...he was cruel in the beginning. And now...he's not only kind, but even nervous.

Mikasa smiled, as she formed a snowball. Eren didn't see at first, as he gazed up at the sky.

Mikasa grinned, and threw the snowball. It hit him straight in the arm.

Eren blinked, barely feeling it. Mikasa chuckled, as Eren grinned back at her. He then formed a giant snowball, it was boulder sized, but soft.

He tossed it. Mikasa panicked for a moment, backing up. It hit her, knocking her down, burying her.

Worried he hurt her, Eren hurried over, digging her out. But Mikasa laughed, as Eren helped her out of the snow pile.

He gently placed his finger on her shoulder, brushing snow off. She didn't even shudder at his touch.

Mikasa smiled softly...she wondered why she didn't see his kindness there before.

After playing in the snow for a while, Mikasa fell back on the fluffy snow, catching her breath.

Eren approached her worriedly, sitting beside her. "Are you all right?", he asked softly.

"Yes...just a bit out of breath", Mikasa replied, breathlessly. Her chest heaved as she took deep breaths.

Eren gently moved closer to her. "You're not fully healed yet", he said.

"Yeah...but it felt good to get outside", Mikasa smiled weakly. Eren gently lifted her up in his hand then.

"Let's get you back inside", he said.

When they entered the castle, the servants lit the fireplace. Mikasa was resting on the sofa by the fireplace, reading one of her books.

Eren sat beside her, gazing into the fire. The light reflected in his green eyes, he seemed deep in thought.

"That was...the first time I ever played outside", Eren confessed. Mikasa looked up at him from her book.

"You never did as a child...?", Mikasa asked softly. Eren looked down softly. "My father didn't want me...wasting my time with such things. Even though my mother encouraged me too...", he replied.

"I...heard about what happened to your mother", Mikasa said softly. Eren looked at her.

Mikasa sat up a bit, she gently placed her hand on his wrist.

"I...never knew mine. She died when I was a baby...", Mikasa confessed. Eren's eyes softened. "I'm sorry...how did she die?", he asked.

Mikasa shook her head.

"My father never told me...", she replied sadly. "I see...", Eren said.

"Did my servants...mention my father?", he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah...", Mikasa replied. Eren looked away slightly. Mikasa saw a look of shame in his eyes. She knew he worried he was like his father.

"Eren, you're not like your father", she said. Eren blinked, as he looked at her.

"You're not...you're kind. You took care of me...you released my father...", Mikasa continued.

Eren sighed softly. "I always hated my father...but before I knew it, I was growing up like him. He was becoming selfish, cold, and all I cared about was myself", he said.

"You don't seem selfish now...", Mikasa smiled softly.

"I hope so...because...I don't want to be", Eren said. Mikasa smiled weakly, she lay back down. Her breathing was slightly heavy, since she still wasn't healed.

Eren watched over her, worried.

"Are you in pain, Mikasa?", he asked worriedly. "It still hurts, but I'll be okay. It needs more time to heal", Mikasa assured him, as she placed her hand over her chest.

Mrs. Pots cart suddenly wheeled in then. "I decided to make you both some hot chocolate, you were out in the snow for a while", she said.

Eren suddenly grumbled a bit, turning away, as Mrs. Pots poured the hot water into a mug, and Chip added the chocolate, stirring it.

"Thank you", Mikasa smiled, as she sat up, taking a sip. "Careful sweetie, its hot. Master, would...um...you like some?", Mrs. Pots asked.

"Is that some kind of joke, Mrs. Pots? I can't really taste it since I'm so big", Eren scoffed. Mikasa blinked.

"You've never had hot chocolate?", she asked. "I have! But...not since I was a boy. I can't even touch a mug without breaking it now...", Eren replied.

Mikasa thought for a moment. "Mrs. Pots, are there any barrels in the castle?", she asked then. "Well, I'm sure there must be some dearie. Why?", asked Mrs. Pots.

"How much chocolate can you make?", Mikasa asked.

Later that night, Eren was sitting out on the balcony, gazing up at the stars. He heard the doors open then, and something rolling out.

He blinked, seeing the servants rolling a closed barrel out. "What is that?", he asked.

"Well...you can't drink out of a mug because of your size, so I had Mrs. Pots brew enough hot chocolate to fill a large barrel", Mikasa replied, stepping out.

She leaned against the doorway.

Eren blinked...both shocked and even excited. He lifted the barrel up in his one hand. It was still a bit small, but it was workable.

The wood felt hot from the hot chocolate inside.

"Why didn't I think of that?", he asked, amused. Mikasa gave a soft chuckle. "Try it", she said eagerly.

Eren opened the top of the barrel, seeing the chocolate liquid inside. He could even smell it...he hadn't smelled chocolate for years.

Mikasa saw his eyes light up, as he drank it.

"I...don't believe it. It tastes...just like I remember", Eren mused after finishing.

"So...you like it?", asked Mikasa. "I love it...thank you. So much...I never thought I'd get to taste chocolate again", Eren confessed.

"The master loves chocolate", Armin muttered, chuckling.

Eren looked at Mikasa, he blushed slightly, but he leaned over, and gently held his hand out to her. Mikasa stepped in it, and sat down, as Eren brought her up to his face, holding her.

"Why did you do that for me?", he asked...after all, he was just a beast.

"You saved my life, Eren. And you're nursing me back to health. I had to do something for you in return", Mikasa replied.

Eren smiled softly. "Thank you...", he said.

 **Author's Note: So this fic is going to be pretty short since I have another new one planned that's gonna be quite a bit longer. There will only be two more chapters after this one. I also want to continue/finish Sword Attack Online and Tomodachi Connect in April and May.**


End file.
